


Star Gazing

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know, It's fluffy I suppose, M/M, Someone said they wanted star gazing, They are looking at the stars, does this count, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo had a nightmare and Hux really wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

It was quiet in the halls of the Finalizer, except for the sounds of Kylo's feet on the metal ground. He was pacing around because he hadn't been able to sleep after his most recent nightmare once again, so he just paced around in front of Hux's quarters. Normally it wouldn't have bothered Hux but this time he was actually trying to fall asleep.   
He sighed a little before he was moving to get up with every intention of telling Kylo to go pace down some other hall. However when he opened the door Kylo froze in front of it and he looked bad. His hair was a total mess, his face was not much better. He'd been crying. Hux could tell from the moment he saw the other man's face. Nightmares probably.   
Kylo turned away when Hux opened the door as if to hide his current state from him, but it was already seen. Hux let out a slow breath because he wasn't prepared to deal with this situation, however he knew he had to do something or Kylo would storm off in a huff and while at first he wouldn't have minded he couldn't let him leave in this condition. So Hux reached out to grab Kylo by the arm.   
It was a simple gesture, he didn't even have to pull because the moment he touched the Knight, Kylo was moving into the room. He didn't want to talk about it, he never wanted to. He just needed time to work it out which is what the pacing had been for. He hadn't meant to wake Hux but he was glad the other man offered him a safe place to work this out without anyone else having to see him.   
Hux moved to clear the area by the window before he was grabbing the pillows and blankets in the room to set them up on the floor. Kylo glanced at him somewhat confused, Millicent meowing somewhat annoyed that the blanket she had been sleeping with was suddenly taken away.   
Hux sat down on one of the pillows before motioning to Kylo, who looked really curious, to come sit by him. The taller man stride over before sitting down and Hux leaned over to pull one of the blankets over to give him. Kylo took it with a small and relieved breath before wrapping it around himself.   
The two were positioned just right to look out at the stars. Neither were sure what to say or if they should or even needed to talk. Millicent jumped down before moving to lay down between the two, purring quietly when Kylo reached down to pet her.   
The two sat in silence for a while before Kylo's hand moved from the cat to hold Hux's hand, the still sleepy General looked over at him, there was a faint red tint to Kylo's cheeks as he stared out at the stars. Hux gained the faintest smile before he laid his head against Kylo's shoulder because he was tired and wanted to sleep.   
Kylo looked down at him and smiled a little himself as he watched Hux fall asleep there, deciding he could stay here, the memories of his nightmares long lost in his mind as he listened to Hux's soft breathing, letting himself close his eyes to try at sleep once again.


End file.
